Genuine Love
by Blue Oily
Summary: Hermione and Ron fall in love, what will happen? This story will make you laugh and touch you. Love, sex, binge drinking... EVERYTHING POSSIBLE! Please read! I think you'll like it! Rated M for: sexual content, alchohol, some bad language...
1. Chapter 1

It was mid September, Harry exited Gryffindor Common Room. He was in his 6th year along with Hermione and Ron. As he began to head for the Dining Hall he bumped into Hermione. She had grown taller, and was slender. She had more of a woman's body.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "you look sad, what's the matter?"

"It's Ron," Harry said, "he's really upset, and I don't know why. He won't talk to me."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"In the Gryffindor Common Room. I think you should go talk to him, I think he'll listen to you."

"Okay Harry, I'll do my best," Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and promised to go straight up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She ran up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower, and the fat lady let her in. As she quietly entered she saw that a fire was burning and saw a mound of blankets on a couch. It was Ron. She smiled and let out a laugh, she new it was Ron. But he sat up instantly he started to run up the steps to the boys dormitories. He didn't want Hermione to see him crying.

"Ron! Come back here!" Hermione exclaimed. He turned around. His face was red because he had been crying a lot and a tear rolled down his face, "what's wrong, I need to speak to you. Look I care about you and I want to know what's wrong."

Ron slowly turned around and walked back down the steps. Hermione ran up to him and put her arm around him. They walked over to the couch and sat down. He began to weep again.

"Ron, don't cry… It's going to be alright, but I want to know what's wrong," she comforted him and rubbed his back.

"It's mum and dad," he weeped, "dad's not doing well at work, and mum's very sick. Dad might have to leave his job and take care of her. Then we won't have any money. I don't want that to happen. We might have to leave the Burrow. I hope mum's okay, I really want to go home."

"Ron, everything is going to be fine, Bill and Charley will come and help them. They will be fine. Don't worry," Hermione said, "you have me and Harry, and we're here for you. Everything is going to be okay."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY! YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING HERMIONE!" Ron yelled at her, and then paused to catch his breath. He was out of his mind, and worried, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine Ron," she pulled the messy red hair out of his face, "look at me Ron, your mum and dad, and everyone else is going to be fine. Just calm down. I'll be right back." Hermione ran to the girls bathroom in the girls dormitory. She came back with a warm towel.

"I think you should wipe your face with this, it'll make you feel relaxed," Hermione gave him the small wet towel which she washed in hot water. It made him feel much better.

They sat there for a while and relaxed. She waited patiently so he could feel better about what was happening at home.

"Hermione… thank you," Ron said, "I really haven't felt this good for a while." He looked into her big brown eyes. They got closer and closer until their lips touched. Ron broke away quickly. He smiled and his face turned red as well as his ears. Hermione smiled back and kissed him again, soon they were making out on the couch. An hour passed by.

"Thank you Hermione. I think we should find Harry, I want to apologize to him for being so horrible," he held out his hand and helped her up. Then they walked holding hands to the Dining Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!" Ron yelled across the Dining Hall. He ran up to Harry.

"Ron, thank god, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, me and Hermione had a long chat about it," Ron replied. He kissed her again on her warm lips. And his ears turned red again. Hermione giggled. Harry knew that they had done more than chat a little while ago.

They all sat and had some dinner together. Ron told Harry about what was happening at home and he didn't break out into tears this time. He was much more calm now. After dinner they headed back to the common room and sat by the fire a little while. Harry, Ron and Hermione then played some chess, Ron defeated both of them though. Then all three headed off to bed. Hermione and Ron parted in a kiss and promised to meet back down in the common room tomorrow.

The next morning they all went down to breakfast together. The mail came in that morning too. Ron looked up and saw Erol who dropped a letter down to him. He quickly opened it. He read it to himself.

_My darling Ronald,_

_I'm happy to say everything is going better here. I'm regaining my strength and you father will be going back to work soon. Hope you and Ginny are doing fine at Hogwarts, and hope you're not getting into trouble. How's the school work going?_

_Infinite hugs and kisses, _

_Mum_

He smiled. Harry and Hermione smiled back, "Mum thinks everything's going to be fine at home," Ron said.

"That's wonderful," Hermione was so happy.

"Now you've got that off your mind," Harry laughed.

"Oh, but Ron, Harry, Transfiguration will be starting soon, we should go,"

"Yes, I think we should, come on Ron!" Harry replied.

"I'll come in a second I have to finish eating,"

So Hermione and Harry ran off to Transfiguration class. Ron finished up his food quickly. "Boy, I'm thirsty," Ron said to himself.

"Here, have some of this!" Seamus said as he passed a bottle of beer over to Ron.

"Oh, a really shouldn't," Ron replied.

"Oh please, a sip won't hurt!" Seamus exclaimed.

"No, it's okay, thanks… I really don't need it,"

"Oh, come on Ron! Or are you just a wimp," Seamus teased him.

"Hand it over!" Ron exclaimed


	3. Chapter 3

So Ron took a sip, then another sip, and soon he was done with the whole bottle.

"Wow… that was wicked" Ron was in his own world

After that Ron wanted another one. Seamus handed it to him and Ron started gulping it down. There was laughter in the backround.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" all the Gryffindor boys were shouting.

Ron finished it and nearly fell of his seat. Then he got up on the table and started singing. Then he was dancing and telling stories, so the whole Dining Hall would know.

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you all! I'm madly in love with Hermione! And she loves me too! We made out yesterday and it felt wicked!" Ron was drunk, "I mean it, it was bloody wicked. She sure is wicked!" Ron was yelling across the hall. Seamus was laughing his bum off, but he decided he should tell some one. He ran to Professor Mcgonagall's class, even though she was in the middle of a lesson.

"What are you doing here Seamus?" the professor asked strictly.

"Um… I'm sorry professor, but Ronald Weasley had um, a little bit too much to drink and is um, on Gryffindor table proclaiming his love to you," Seamus pointed to Hermione. Hermione gasped. She got up instantly with Harry and ran to the Dining Hall with many other students who wanted to see.

As they got closer to the Dining Hall she could here Ron's voice, "I love her, I love her, I love her! And she loves me too! The other day we were making out! Oh, it was bloody wicked! She is sick as hell, so gorgeous," Hermione was angry, what was he doing drinking in the first place? And he was still chugging the beer Seamus had given him. Oh, she was going to get him. But all of a sudden when they entered the Dining Hall she heard Malfoy too, "Weasel will you shut it!" Malfoy punched Ron and he fell off the table and landed on the hard stone floor hitting his head. Then he went over and started kicking him.

"Draco stop it now!" Hermione ran over to Ron, "You bastard!" She punched him right in the nose. He ran off crying like a baby. She sat next to Ron and checked his pulse, "Oh why did you have to be such an idiot Ronald!" she could barely feel his pulse. Harry ran over too.

"We need to take him to the infirmary, and quick," Harry said. Then Professor Mcgonagall ran in and took Ron to the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione followed. They had to wait outside though.

They waited for two long hours. Until Madam Pomfrey opened the door and let them in.


	4. Chapter 4

They ran over to Ron who was sitting on a bed. He was sweating and had bruises all over him. Malfoy had kicked him in the chest and caused him to bleed. Luckily he didn't break any bones but had many cuts. Madam Pomfrey had rapped a bandage around his chest and head. He was also recovering from all the beer he had drunken.

"Ron, oh my goodness, are you feeling better!" Hermione was worried. She put her hand on his chest, "Ouch!" Ron said.

"What were you doing buddy?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Seamus offered me some beer and I told him no. But then he kept coming back at me. I drank a bottle, then another and another… Then I couldn't remember anything except for Malfoy punching me off the table," Ron said weakly.

"You were talking about me Ron… You told the whole Dining Hall that you were madly in love with me and that we um, made out," Hermione said.

"I'm really sorry… I didn't know what was happening, I really didn't" He kissed her, "will you forgive me?"

"Yes Ron I think she'll forgive you but be more careful next time okay?" Harry replied.

"Yes Ron, you were acting like a complete idiot up there," Hermione laughed, "I heard you were tap dancing too."

Ron turned red. After an hour of talking with Ron Madam Pomfrey told them they should go and let Ron rest. She would let him out of the hospital wing tomorrow morning. So they all hugged and kissed goodbye and Harry and Hemione left to finish classes.

After a busy day Harry and Hermione decided to turn it in for the night. They would see Ron tomorrow morning at breakfast.

Early Saturday morning Hermione and Harry woke up early, and got dressed. They met in the common room. After a quick cup of coffee with milk and sugar they headed down to the Dining Hall. They spotted Ron eating toast with butter and marmite, while reading the Daily Prophet. He put down the paper and waved to Hermione and Harry.

"Hi Ron! Are you feeling better today?" Harry asked.

"Yea, but my head is still hurting a little, luckily, Madam Pomfrey healed my chest in no time, I still have scrapes but it doesn't hurt anymore!" Ron replied.

"Well good, because we missed you even though you were away for only a night," Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, definitely. Are you guys going to Hogsmeade today? I'm going to buy some new supplies with Ginny," Harry said.

"Oh, sorry Harry um, me and Hermione um, wanted some private time while Hogwarts is pretty much empty for a couple hours," Ron winked at Hermione. She smiled back.

"Okay then! It's fine with me, you two have fun okay?" Harry and Ginny waved goodbye and began to walk off to get the train to Hogsmeade.

Now that Ron and Hermione were alone and many students began to depart for Hogsmeade, they ran to Gryffindor Tower and entered the common room. Ron started a fire and he sat in front of it. Hermione joined him.

"You know 'Mione what I said when I was drunk, I really meant it, even though I didn't know I was saying it… I always have been… Madly in love with you," Ron's ears went red. Hermione blushed and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gryffindor Common Room was deserted. There wasn't a Gryffindor in site. Ron pulled off his shirt because the fire was making him sweat. Hermione looked at the scrapes and cuts that still lingered on his chest. Some were still in very bad condition. Some were still bleeding. He also had bruises on his chest.

"Ron! You told me your chest was better! You said that you only had a couple of scrapes and that was it," Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, Hermione, I just didn't want you guys to worry about me… I'm going to be okay, it's fine,"

"Ron, what else hurts... I want to know the truth," Hermione looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I dunno… My head really aches and I feel dizzy sometimes but it will be better soon, just please don't take me to the hospital wing please… I can't stand to be there again," Ron replied.

"Here I have some things in my medicine cabinet I just have to run and get them," Hermione left and soon returned with a tube of some sort of cream and a glass of water with a pill, "here take this pill, and this cream is for your chest."

Ron quickly swallowed the small pill with the water and waited. Hermione rubbed the cream onto his chest which dissolved into the cuts and scrapes quickly, "Ouch! God does that have to sting so much?" Ron yelped.

"I'm almost done you baby," Hermione giggled as she rubbed the cream over his last open wound, "okay! Done Ronald!" Ron smiled.

They waited and stared at each other. They never seemed to be this close before, "I can't stop thinking about you 'Mione, I really can't. I can't stand to be away from you for the smallest amount of time possible," he kissed her down her neck. He played with her hair.

"Ron, I feel the same way, I really can't stop thinking about you either,"

Now their tongues were touching. Hermione couldn't get off of Ron and Ron couldn't get off of her either. They sat there in front of the fire for a while just kissing and hugging. They were much more than friends, "Hermy, will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked blushing. She nodded with a big smile. They kissed again.

Hermione cast a spell on the Girls Dormitory Staircase, "Ron, you can come up now!" Hermione and him quickly walked up the steps and opened the door to the Girls Dormitory. They went and sat on Hermione's bed. First she felt how his head was doing, "Did the pain go away yet?"

"Yes, it really did, wow, thank you Hermione," Ron began to unbutton his pants while Hermione slipped off her tank top. Ron took off his shoes and dropped his pants to the floor. Hermione unclipped her bra. They looked at each other and blushed, they had never seen each other like this before. They started kissing again. They were holding each other tightly. Ron felt her warm, soft breasts against his chest, which was healing now. Hermione then dropped her pants too. Ron kissed her and slipped off her panties while she slipped off his boxers. They were naked and free, they had never seen each other like this before.

"Wow, Hermione… You're, you're beautiful," Ron smiled. He began to kiss her all over. Up her legs, and her belly, her breasts, her neck and lips. Hermione played with his long red hair. They got closer and closer. Ron was shivering.

"Ron… do feel comfortable doing this?" Hermione softly whispered.

"Well I wanted to make sure you wanted to do this, I don't want to hurt you" Ron replied. They turned red, "I'm ready," she smiled and kissed him. "Me too," Ron replied as he kissed her back.

There waists got closer and closer and Hermione was slowly pulling him to her tender body. They smiled and kissed. Ron's ears were red like very ripe tomatoes. They were almost touching, and soon Ron was in, and on top of Hermione. Hermione let out a scream. Ron gave a worried look. But Hermione then smiled. They were one whole person. They were in each other.


End file.
